Una Noche Para Recordar
by Tokiya20
Summary: En una noche para recordar fue que Adrien descubrió la verdadera identidad de Ladybug


*Marinette*

La joven que me contemplaba, retorció sus manos por millonésima vez, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, mordía tanto su labio inferior que ahora estaba algo hinchado y había perdido el color del labial recién colocado.

\- ¡Vamos ya Marinette! - exclamó alya contrariada - estas hermosa y Adrien no te quitará la mirada de encima, pero primero tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos.

Con un suspiro despegue la mira del espejo y le sonreí a mi mejor amiga invitándola a salir primero.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a Adrien que la idea de que hoy después de casi un año lo vería me había mantenido en vela toda la noche. Alya me había aconsejado hablarle de mis sentimientos por el antes de que regresara a Alemania, donde su padre lo había enviado por un contrato de modelaje por dos años que tenía con una importante empresa socia del señor Agreste.

Gracias a mi cobardía apenas y habíamos hablado unas tres veces por cámara web. Por otro lado también me hallaba muy ocupada con mi labor como ladybug para intentar hablarle mas a menudo.

Todo gracias a que Chat había tenido que viajar a otra ciudad por tiempo indefinido.. Extrañaba a ese gato tonto no solo por su apoyo en las peleas, también por sus coqueteos y sus juegos de palabras. Afortunadamente hawk moth había atacado menos, algo que me tenia realmente preocupada, mi tiempo se me iba en cosas mas sencillas que un Akuma pero igual de importantes...

Alya me comentaba algo sobre su último post en el Ladyblog mientras caminábamos y yo seguía fantaseando con Adrien y Chat. Lo cual era lo único que había ocupado mi mente en los últimos nueve meses.

Llegué incluso a pensar que Adrien podría ser chat pero eran tan diferentes que no lo llegaba a asimilar. Además, chat había desaparecido unos dias antes que adrien y había ido a mi casa en algunas ocasiones a ver como estaba, me llamaba al yoyo de ladybug cada noche durante el patrullaje, mientras que Adrien no había podido escapar de Alemania hasta hace un par de dias.

\- Tierra llamando a Marinette. Ya llegamos - dijo Alya chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi. - ¿Lista para ver a Adrien?

Negué mientras daba media vuelta en dirección contraria al restaurante donde ibamos. Alya me tomó del brazo repitiendo " No, no, no, vamos" haciendome caminar de espaldas por la puerta y obviamente causando que tropezara hasta casi caer al suelo, pero algo me detuvo en el aire. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos de color esmeralda que me veían atentamente mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

\- Hola Marinette - dijo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa mientras yo me ponia cada vez mas roja.

\- H-Hola atraparme, d-digo... ¡Hola! A-Adrien, g-gracias por... ¿atraparme...? - ahí iba todo el valor que había acumulado y las tardes practicando frente al espejo.

El soltó una melodiosa risa que me hizo sonrojar, era tan bello.

\- Ejem. Es un sitio publico chicos, guarden la compostura - nos molesto Alya entre risas luego de tomar algunas fotos que obviamente me tenía que enviar.

De inmediato me puse aun mas roja de lo que me habia puesto desde que adrien me atrapo y me aparte bruscamente de el y salude rápidamente a Nino que observaba toda la escena junto a Alya.

Luego de esa genuina metida de pata apenas y hable cuando fuimos a la mesa y pedimos lo que comeríamos.

*Adrien*

Desde que había llegado marinette apenas y hablaba o respondía a mis preguntas con simples sis y nos ¿Acaso yo había hecho algo mal? Nino me había dicho que estaba muy emocionada de que vendría durante unos dias pero supongo que solo lo había dicho porque sabia de mi creciente interés en ella o porque asi podría invitar a Alya.

Me preguntaba si seria igual de cortante con Chat Noir... Tendría que visitarla cuando terminara la cena.

\- ¿Como has tomado el estar tan lejos de la ciudad por tanto tiempo adrien? - me preguntó Alya notando que solamente ella y nino hablaban.

\- Eh.. Se me ha hecho muy tedioso porque realmente casi no salgo, solo algunos dias que acompañé a Nathalie a resolver asuntos aquí pero como mi padre no estaba enterado no les pude avisar porque eso metería en problemas a la pobre Nathalie.

Durante esos días pasaba horas solo asi que mientras Nathalie estaba ocupada yo aprovechaba y escapaba siendo Chat Noir. Algunas noches sorprendía a my lady durante los patrullajes, otras no tenia tanta suerte y vagaba solo... hasta llegar a marinette, con ella podía ser yo mismo, le coqueteaba, la hacia reír y molestarse, era tan tierna y extrovertida. No entendía realmente por que tenia que ser tan callada y distante con Adrien y tan linda con Chat.

\- ¡Eso es horrible viejo! ¿No puedes pedir vacaciones o algo así? - exclamó nino. Por un momento olvide que estaba en un restaurante en lugar de los tejados de París.

\- S-si triste... Créeme que ya intenté pedirle a mi padre que me diera un respiro y nada - dije lo último soltando y largo suspiro.

Mi mirada se posó involuntariamente en Marinette que escuchaba atentamente el intercambio aun sin participar en este.

\- ¿Sabes Marinette? Creo te encantarían los diseños que he modelado - ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Ella amaba diseñar si quería hablar con ella y hacerla sentir cómoda ese era el mejor tema de conversión - y están buscando pasantes en la compañía, podría recomendarte, realmente eres muy buena y sería una gran oportunidad para ti.

\- ¿E-en serio lo crees? - dijo elevando su voz unas octavas. - M-me encantaría.. trabajar contigo.. bueno, con ustedes.. porque tu modelas y.. y-yo diseño... y realmente no trabajaríamos juntos juntos... Aunque de ser asi seria genial.. No es que tu no lo seas... Eres asombroso.. Ya mejor me callo.

Era tan tierna que no podía evitar sonreír ante sus tartamudeos.

Pasamos toda la velada hablado de moda e incluso me mostró su libreta de bocetos, no me molestaba si eso le daba mas confianza, y asi era ya que poco a poco dejó de balbucear y tartamudear.

Sin darme cuenta de en que momento había terminado la cena y todos estábamos en la puerta del restaurante despidiéndonos. Alya y Nino se fueron juntos y Marinette y yo quedamos solos.

\- ¿Q-quieres caminar? - me pregunto apretando su bolso y con la mirada en el suelo - aun no quiero ir a mi casa...

\- ¡claro! - dije y le ofrecí mi brazo.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y habíamos dejado de hablar de moda para hablar de postres, de lo que me había perdido estando lejos y algunas anécdotas durante mis sesiones de fotos.

\- ¡me estas tomando el pelo! ¡Esas cosas no pasan! - ella reía dulcemente mientras intentaba creerme lo que le decía.

\- ¡De veras! - dije mientras rascaba mi nuca algo avergonzado - el peor dia para escoger mi ropa interior de mariquitas. ¡Desde entonces no modelo ropa tan ajustada!

Me sentía realizado, había hecho que marinette se abriera conmigo, la había hecho reír en incluso bromear sin la necesidad de llevar mi mascara. Ella realmente hacia salir lo mejor de mi.

Una explosión nos hizo detenernos de nuestro paseo. «gran momento para un akuma» pensé. Marinette junto a mi apretó su agarre de mi brazo y me hizo recordar que ella estaba conmigo, tenia que ocultarla e ir a transformarme.

\- Marinette tienes que esconderte. - le dije mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? No te dejare solo - dijo en un tono muy familiar y a la vez extraño para mi.

Otra explosión sono y un mar de gente se nos vino encima. Marinette aprovechó esa distracción y echo a correr hacia el lugar de donde estaba el akuma.

-¡Marinette! -grité tras ella.

Sin escucharme se adentró en un callejón ¿Que pretendía? cuando la alcancé mi corazón de detuvo y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al asimilar lo que estaba presenciando. Marinette había dejado salir a una pequeña creatura roja de su bolso, era muy parecida al mismo plagg, y luego esa misma ¿cosita? se habia metido en sus aretes, volviéndola Ladybug.

No lo entendía, no podía ser posible. Todo este tiempo me había estado atrayendo la forma civil de my lady. vaya suerte que tenia teniéndola frente a mis narices sin saberlo.

Marinette era Ladybug

Me oculte de su vista y cuando se marchó no perdí tiempo para transformarme. Definitivamente teníamos mucho de que hablar cuando termináramos con el akuma.

*Marinette*

\- ¡Ladybug milagrosa! - grite mientras todo iba volviendo a la normalidad.

La batalla con el akuma había resultado complicada pero afortunadamente Chat apareció para salvar el dia. En ese momento estabamos en medio de la calle celebrando nuestro triunfo con el típico choque de puños.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que lo sorprendí al abrazarlo.

\- Te extrañe gato tonto - susurré.

\- yo también a ti bugaboo - dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo - pero me temo que debo confesarte algo.

Me apartó de el observándome seriamente. Tanta fue mi preocupación al ver su seriedad que no me importo que mis aretes habían sonado por segunda vez, ya que sabia que si me iba era probable que pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo.

Lo lleve al mismo callejón donde me transforme para que nadie nos viera. Y con mi yoyo destruí la única luz que nos iluminaba contrariada por el tiempo que me quedaba.

\- ¿Por que has hecho eso? - Preguntó Chat.

\- no nos queda mucho tiempo y no quería que mi transformación te interrumpiera... Hace tanto que no nos veíamos. - confesé algo apenada, agradecía que gracias a la poca luz del callejón no se notaba el carmín de mis mejillas.

\- entonces creo que ha sido algo inútil. - dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras su anillo sonaba por tercera vez - En primer lugar si no lo recuerdas veo en la oscuridad my lady y en segundo lugar quería confesarte que esta noche por accidente descubrí quien eres...

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, estaba en shock. ¿Como se había enterado? Trate de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible, trate de que nadie me siguiera ni siquiera Adrien..

Adrien, ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Seguramente estaría muy preocupado buscándome. Realmente en ese momento dejo de importarme que Chat supiera mi secreto, después de todo ambos lo compartíamos, me preocupaba de sobre manera el paradero de Adrien... ¿Se encontraria a salvo?

\- Chat yo... Estoy algo impactada y sorprendida, quisiera hablar mas y saber como paso eso pero tengo que encontrar a alguien. Esta noche... se supone que iba a confesarme con el chico que me gusta pero ese estúpido akuma nos interrumpio.. Y debo buscarlo..

-¿El chico que te gusta? Al menos dejame terminar Marinette, ya que ahora creo que debo contártelo todo...

\- ¡No hay tiempo Chat! Adrien puede estar en cualquier lugar buscándome... - al terminar de decir eso nuestro miraculous sonaron por última vez y poco a poco el brillo nos fue invadiendo desde los pies y subiendo rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho me coloque a su espalda aun sabiendo que el ya sabía quien era yo pero dudando que quisiera que yo supiera quien era el.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo chat rompiendo el silencio que había invadido el callejón - desde que conocí a Ladybug me enamore perdidamente de ella...

\- ...ya se que dirás, seguramente no soy lo que esperabas y ahora esta decepcionado...

\- Para nada- me interrumpió - estoy feliz de que seas tu, Marinette. Este tiempo que estuve en Alemania solo podía pensar en la hermosa y tímida chica de ojos azules que se sentaba tras de mi.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, absolutamente nada... ¿Le gustaba a chat? ¿Acaso había dicho Alemania? ¿Sentarme tras el? Tenía mi respuesta ante mi pero no lo podía entender.

Chat tomó mi mano aun de espaldas a mi.

\- No lo puedo entender. - susurré y apreté su mano.

\- Tanto tiempo observándote, ver como tropezabas, tus tartamudeos, como siempre me evitabas... creí que me odiabas. Ha sido muy difícil estar tan lejos sin poderte preguntar ¿por que solo a mi me tratas diferente?, y hoy cuando llegamos al restaurante fui tan feliz al verte sonreír y bromear, pude verte sin tu timidez en el medio, incluso pensé "Wow, seria muy feliz si ladybug resultara ser una chica como ella"

El no dejaba de decir cosas que solo Adrien sabia, era obvio que el era Adrien y que además me confesaba su amor por mi, por Marinette y no solo por mi alter ego. ¿Que debía responder? Mi cabeza era un lio, temía que dijera algo que lo molestara o que todo esto fuera solo un sueño y estuviera inconsciente en el pavimento a merced del akuma.

\- desde aquella vez que me diste tu paraguas te metiste en mi corazón, no podía evitar pensar tanto en ti, en tu humildad y en lo dulce y atento que eres, es por eso que me cuesta tanto creer que tu y ese gato sean el mismo, pero a la vez voy entendiendo el por qué son tan diferentes, me siento una completa idiota por no haber entendido antes.

\- No eres la unica - lentamente me rodeó hasta quedar frente a mi y me sonrio con esa sonrisa suya pero con un toque juguetón haciendola mas genuina. - y ahora que te encontré no te dejaré ir.

Coloco su mano derecha en mi cintura mientras con la otra levantó mi mentón y dulcemente colocó sus labios en los mios, aun no salia del shock pero hacia todo lo posible.

Una cosa negra salio de la chaqueta de adrien y no obligó a separarnos, con la poca luz pude identificarlo como un gato, supuse que sería el kwami de Adrien. Empezaba a creer que romper ese bombillo no había sido una buena idea.

*Adrien*

\- Tanto amor me da indigestión, creo que necesito queso para aliviar mi pancita ¡Adrien dame queso! - grito plagg al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Plagg! Deja el escándalo, cuando volvamos a casa te doy de comer.

\- ¡Esto es maltrato animal, extorsión, me niegas la comida! ¡podría mandarte a la cárcel!

Marinette nos vio y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- ya se por que hueles siempre a queso.

Yo simplemente le sonreí apenado, depositándole un beso en la frente la invité a salir a la hermosa noche en paris. Ahora todo sería diferente. Tenía a my lady junto a mi y nunca mas la dejaría ir.


End file.
